


Babysitting (Avengers x Child!Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Gen, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are put in charge of watching a little girl, (Y/N). What will happen when they loose said girl? Oh, did I mention that (Y/N) is a mutant and has super speed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting (Avengers x Child!Reader)

"You lost her?"

"Yeah, but Nat, she can run like super fast!" Tony said as an angry Natasha Romanoff stood in front of him, her face starting to turning as red as her hair. 

"Yes, but we were left to watch her and make sure she didn't go missing! What happened?! She went missing!" Natasha yelled, her fists clenching by her side. She quickly turned Tony around and gave him a hard push forward, "Go and find her, this instant! I'm going to alert the others and they can help. You better find her!" 

With that, Tony was left alone as Natasha stormed off to go and alert the other Avengers that their smallest visitor had gone missing. Yes, the Avengers had been left in charge of a child, who was only about six or seven years old. At first they thought that she was just a normal kid who had a crush on all of the Avengers, as most kids did whether it was romantic or that they wanted to be on the team. This little girl was a bit different from the other girls that they had seen. She did have a crush, or well, she really liked Captain America. Since she was staying with them for a week, she always seemed to stay closer to Steve than the others.

Everything was fine for most of the time until Tony decided that he should try to scare the little girl on the day that someone from Xavier's school was coming to get the girl. That didn't end well...Tony had hidden behind a door and when she walked in, he popped out and screamed. Turns out that the girl had super speed because as soon as she heard him she jumped and ran out of the room as fast as she could. That meant that all Tony saw running out was a blur...

So, that was how Tony ended up loosing the little girl they were suppose to be watching. He slowly walked into the living room where surprisingly none of the other Avengers were hanging out. Guess Natasha told them about their little problem and they all went off to go and help look for you.

You were sitting in the corner, trying to hide yourself behind a large speaker that sat beside the television. Your eyes were huge as you peeked out to look at Tony who was now moving slowly toward you. 

"Hey kiddo, come out. I was only kidding, you understand, right? I was just playing." Tony said, extending his arms to you as if you were a wild animal that would run away at the first chance that it got. Well, I mean, you were like that but you still didn't like that idea of him comparing you to an animal in his head. When he said the word play, though, something seemed to click in your brain and a huge smile found its way to your lips.

"Playing?" You asked, taking a few steps so you were out from behind the speaker. You were wearing jeans that seemed to be too big on you and a large (f/c) sweatshirt that had a hood that seemed to fall over your eyes whenever you put your head down. Speaking of your eyes, they were covering in an odd pair of goggles which were a bright blue with bits of orange in it. 

"Yeah, kid, playing." Tony replied, a small smile on his lips as he thought that you were going to forgive him and come out. He wasn't wrong but you weren't just going to walk over to him and not have some fun. You always liked to have fun; you couldn't stand to be bored. It was one of your biggest flaws, though your mutation didn't help you any bit. Tony didn't have time to say a word before you had run off, only leaving a large gust of wind to show that you had been in that room only seconds before.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled, causing a sweet giggle to be heard out in the hallway. He ran out to where he believed the noise to be coming from but was only met with an empty hallway. Just before Tony went off to look for you once again, Steve rounded the corner and almost ran straight into the man of iron himself. 

"Tony, I heard you yell. Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry as if he thought that something really terrible had happened. He always acted like that. It was something that he had a small problem with, "You sounded really angry." 

"It's nothing Cap. I just found the girl and then she ran away from me. She really is a fricking handful. I have no idea how anyone can handle here. I wonder what she was like when she was really young." Tony said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a large sigh, "Come on, let's just go and try to find her again."

The two of them went to go and try to find you, finding small hints of where you might have been. A few things had been knocked over. Nothing really important, just small knickknack kind of things. It was as if you wanted the others to follow you and that was rather taunting. 

Nothing seemed to happen for about ten minutes..Everything was rather quiet and that made the two men who were looking very tense. That didn't last for long though as they heard a shout come from the training room in Stark's tower. They hurried toward the sound and were shocked at what they saw before them. Bucky was standing in the middle of the training room, swinging his metal around around wildly. They saw something sticking onto his arm and when they looked closer, they were able to see that it was the magnetic letters that you normally would stick on your refrigerator. Tony had to keep himself from laughing to loudly as he didn't want an angry winter solider to chase him.

"Stop it!" Bucky growled out, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the room. He didn't seem to noticed Tony or Steve, though he was probably just ignoring them at the moment. There was a large just of wind and the word 'No' was spelled on his arm and the other letters had been removed. 

"(Y/N), stop it!" Steve said, which caused you to stop running around the room and become visible to the men in the room, "If you don't stop I will tell Charles about what you did and I don't think he would be very proud." 

You slowly looked over at Steve, a tiny frown tugging at your lips. You looked rather pitiful..Huffing, you dropped the letters that were in your arms and ran away, right between Steve and Tony. 

"Come on!" Tony sighed, leaning against the door frame. Bucky quickly brushed the letters off of his arm, causing them to land on the floor with the others. 

"How are we suppose to find her if she just keeps running off whenever we get close to her?" Tony said, turning to look at Steve as if he had the answer. Steve actually was just as stumped as Tony and that really bugged him. They were left with you to watch and keep safe and they weren't doing their duties.

"I believe that I may have the answer..." Bruce said, causing the men to jump and turn to face the quiet man who had sneaked up on all of them.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"He, not an it." A man said who walked into the others view. He had slicked back silver hair with a few strands hanging over his dark eyes. He had a bit of beard, as if he was decided to grow it out for the first time. 

"Who are you?" Steve asked, as Tony was too busy looking the man up and down to say something. 

"My name's Pietro Maximoff and I'm here to pick up (Y/N). Xavier sent me because he thought that you guys might have some trouble getting little (Y/N) to stay still. I mean, I may have helped her get that way but really it is mostly her." Pietro said, shrugging his shoulders lazily though there was a smirk on his face. 

A unexpected breeze went through the training room and a high pitched squeal. After their eyes blinked, they saw that you were clinging to Pietro's leg. Pietro chuckled and picked you up, holding you close to his chest.

"Thanks for watching her you guys." He said and flashed them all a grin before disappearing.

"Let's never, ever do that again." Tony said and no one disagreed.


End file.
